Lukewarm Water
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Seth Clearwater/OC. There's a movie reference that's basically what this whole thing is based on. If needed, IMDB search 'This Is Spinal Tap.' Now no one's gonna read it...oh well


**A/N: I do not own Seth, or the Cullens, or anything Twilight related. I also don't own This Is Spinal Tap. (The last line is a play on a line from that movie.)**

It wasn't my fault I was like this. I didn't even know had happened until it was explained to me. I didn't hate it. But I refused to become one of them fully. And for that I was spared. You have no idea what I mean do you? Let me go back.

I was a runaway in Seattle. Just so eager to get away from my drunken mother and the life I had made for myself. Yes, I was that cliché of a girl who didn't grow up with daddy and ended up looking for love in all the wrong places. So I ran, and just when I set up a less pathetic existence, I was changed into a vampire to fight in a war that had nothing to do with me. Victoria was her name; her vampire lover had been destroyed by another vampire who was protecting his human lover. Now she was out for revenge. The army of us went to the town.

I was afraid, I had been sneaking off to hunt animals this entire time after Victoria explained that this vampire and the rest of family were staying chaste by drinking only the blood of animals. I was weaker than any of the others but they never seemed to notice. I was praying I could get caught up in the fighting only long enough to explain to one of these people that I wasn't like her. It was pretty easy; I was one of the few who Carlisle took his time to try and reason with rather than fight. I surrendered quickly and even fought off some of the others who tried to get me back.

When the Volturi came to clean up the mess, I along with a newborn named Bree are brought to them. I confess everything including the no human diet. Bree explains she was turned by someone who was turned by Victoria and was brought here under false pretenses. They only allow the Cullens to 'adopt' me after Carlisle argues for me. The rest of his 'family' is silent, they are stunned I was able to resist based on my inner strength alone. They destroyed Bree, we couldn't argue hard enough for her.

So now, here I am, fighting again for a different reason. Bella Swan, the human that 'caused' all of this, married Edward Cullen, the vampire who in effect ended everything with destroying Victoria. On their honeymoon, she got pregnant. How this happened, other than the obvious, is not of comprehension to any of us. By us, I mean Carlisle, his wife Esme, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, and little old me. If you haven't yet noticed the one thing that stick out like a sore thumb, it's the fact that everyone has a partner but me. That didn't matter now, only getting more information about this situation was more important. Edward was crazy; he wanted to get rid of the baby to save Bella. I along with the others said she was going to be turned anyways, might as well wait until the baby is born. And we wouldn't have to wait long. This pregnancy was going fast. Just today, she had a broken rib from the rapid growth of the baby inside.

Jacob Black, the werewolf who also fell for Bella, has come over; all of us meet him in the living room which is now Bella's room as her health declines with each day of the pregnancy. We explain what happened. He leaves to tell the pack. I wonder if he will find his love or if he's doomed to loneliness like I am. He comes back saying he broke off from the pack after they decided Bella and the baby needed to be destroyed. He brought a friend along who didn't agree with the pack either. Seth Clearwater. This entire time I've been watching over Bella, I finally look to them. Seth is staring at me and now I'm staring back. I feel so much at once: confusion, lust, panic, happiness, self consciousness, and finally…love. I heard about this from the family – imprinting – the werewolf way of finding your soul mate. Jacob and the others recognize it and shoo us out the door to get to know each other.

"So..."

"So."

You'd think being soul mates it would be natural for us to talk to each other. But it wasn't awkward, we just preferred sitting in silence or just holding hands. We did eventually talk. He told me about his sister and I told him about my past. We found out we also shared a mutual love of the movie 'This is Spinal Tap'. Before him and Jacob left, he kissed my cheek. I had told him how I had never been kissed before and that I had a promise to save it for my wedding day. The next day they came back and Leah, Seth's sister, joined their new pack. She heard what happened with me and went off. Apparently, imprinting had done her wrong before. I talked with her and between gritted teeth, she accepted it.

Later, they met up with the old pack, just tying up some loose ends about territory and a futile attempt from the other side to try and get them to return. But once Seth's imprint on me was mentioned, well, let's say they understood.

Even with Bella drinking blood to satisfy the baby, her pregnancy only lasted a few days more. It was horrible to watch, vampire or werewolf, you were afraid for her. Jacob gave permission for Edward to break the treaty and bite Bella. Rosalie held little Reneesme Carlie Cullen. I held her next when Jacob dared to come over and look at her. I saw it the minute he laid eyes on her – he imprinted.

"Oh, Jacob," was all I could get out. The room saw it too. Leah howled with anger. Rosalie and the others became instinctively protective of our newest family member. Edward had finished his part of changing Bella when he came into the room. All of us had different thoughts and he instantly got the entire story. I was surprised at how calmly he took it in. There was a long uneasy peace as he let Jacob hold Reneesme. And there it was; our family and the pack were forever linked.

"Hell, maybe I should imprint on one of these bloodsuckers; make it official."

Alice and Rosalie hissed and possessively grabbed hold of their husbands.

"Joking. Just joking."

There was some slow progress as we started towards getting used to the situation.

Then Bella woke up. I don't blame her for her reaction. I mean I would have been slightly on edge if I woke up a vampire on my birthday and my biggest present was finding that the guy who used to be in love with me had found his soul mate in my newborn daughter. But my Seth, he had to jump in and keep Bella from killing Jacob. He was hurt and it hurt me but at least Bella had vented a bit. But it wouldn't last because fate has determined that every time I get settled in life, something screws up. Betting against that would be like betting against Alice.

A second encounter with the Volturi was the next example to prove my theory right. It was long time before they were off our backs. I was separated from Seth most of that time. He and Jacob took Reneesme into hiding and I was with Jasper and Alice searching for people like her. Each mile away from him tugged at my heart a little more, and I'm sure he felt the same. All we had was our little signals like a long held glance or holding hands, and those days away meant we couldn't even share that. Then it was settled. The Volturi backed off and we could all breathe again, no pun intended. The first thing I did was hug Seth. I took it all in: his scent, his warmth, his muscles, his own tight grip hugging me back. I giggled at our contrasts; cold, stony vampire with a warm and cuddly werewolf.

"We're like fire and ice."

He kissed the top of my head, "No," I looked up at him, "Our job it to be in the middle of that, kind of like lukewarm water."


End file.
